Macrame is an ancient art. Examples of it have been found in the ancient pyramids. It, like many other crafts, suffered a decrease in popularity and, for a time, became a lost art. During its recent revitalization, it has been enthusiastically adopted as a new craft.
Much of the practice of macrame takes place in the home. The twine is usually attached to hooks or door knobs or held in the lap of the knotter. Boards are also frequently used to accommodate pins for securing the ends thereto during the knotting process. The larger creations usually require the rod or board to which the twine is attached to be suspended from ceilings or bare pipes.
There has been a need for a convenient means for securing the holding cord or sinnet while one completes the work. While this has traditionally been met by hanging the work from hooks in the ceiling or lighting fixtures, this does not enable the user to easily tie knots without standing and does not offer mobility.